¿Quien lo hubiera planeado?
by Marin Silivant
Summary: El principe de los Sayayin, ella una cientifica de gran caracter, ¿Podrian llegar a tener algo más?.... antes de la saga de los androides, oNESHOT REVIEWS


QUIEN LO HUBIERA PLANEADO?

AUTOR: Marín SILIVANT

CANCIÓN: Mañana

iNTERPRETE: Gloria Trevi

Tú, con tus ojos con brillo de luna

Y tu boca envidiosa

Que no da, que no da, que no da… nada

Sus ojos azules estaban posados en aquel que era el pensamiento que por las noches no la dejaba dormir, aquel que le era tan confuso de entender… rudo casi siempre pero con algunos detalles que la hacían pensar que ella no le era tan indiferente…

Varias noches en las que las ideas la perturbaban la habían llevado a llegar a ese punto, el aceptar que sentía algo verdaderamente fuerte y tal vez irracional por aquel guerrero…

Vegeta como siempre estaba entrenando sin saber, sin sospechar y sin siquiera preocuparse que él estuviera en los pensamientos románticos de una chica… Bulma contemplaba desde la ventana a aquel irracional hombre, el cual la exasperaba pero la volvía loca, ya no podía seguir engañándose… se había enamorado de ese orgulloso _saiyayin_.

Muchas veces se engañaba

¿Quién podría enamorarse de aquella persona tan terca, testaruda, ruda, obstinada y pedante y presumida¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que quien se cuestionaba esa pregunta, era la misma respuesta?

Tu, con tu amante y amigo el viento

Que alborota tu cabello

Y revela todos tus sueños

Revueltos, rebeldes, locos y enamorados

De ayer, de mañana y del deseo

De lo que quiero ser

Y mañana, si hay mañana lo seré

Sus pensamientos los ahogo en un suspiro…

¿Qué hago? – Se decía a ella misma

¿Y que podría hacer?

Bien Bulma – se dijo decididamente – ya basta… no te quedaras así como niña colegial…

Con decisión se incorporó y desapareció de la ventana.

No era para menos que tuviera esa abrupta actitud, ella era una mujer decidida e inteligente¿Por qué sufrir con el "quizá" si bien puedes salir de la duda?

Y mañana, mañana, mañana

Si despierto al despuntar el alba

Iré a buscarte alguna parte para confesarte

En la primera oportunidad que tubo de encontrarlo solo no la desperdicio, si se arrepentía ahora se arrepentiría todas las veces que lo intentara…

El despreocupado hombre salía de darse un baño tras su largo entrenamiento, para luego dirigirse a buscar algún refrigerio, lo que para casi todos los sujetos de esa raza era un banquete. Bulma corto su paso abruptamente, lo cual sobresalto a Vegeta.

¿Qué planes tienes? – dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo con la seguridad que la caracteriza

Comer – dijo extrañado de la actitud de la peli-azul

Ah que bien, te daré la oportunidad de poder invitarme – dijo alardeando vanidad

No gracias – dijo él con su característica aridez tratando de seguir su camino

Pero que grosero – dijo indignada – no me puedes hacer eso, así que vamos…

Bulma tomo del brazo al guerrero y lo jaló hacia la puerta, Vegeta no pudo decir nada para evitar los planes de la chica. Casi siempre que ella lo trataba así se ponía un poco nervioso e incomodo, había tratado victorioso a todo aquel que se impusiera a él, pero de una manera inexplicable no podía con aquella tan terca mujer, sin saber si era por la imponencia con la que decía las cosas o por algo más.

El restaurante escogido por Bulma era de alta clase como está acostumbrada, lo cual incomodaba aun más al príncipe de los saiyayin.

Me quieres decir porque vinimos aquí – dijo Vegeta un tanto molesto

Porque me invitaste a comer

Tu me trajiste casi a rastras

Eso no importa… dime ¿hay algo más en tu cabeza que las peleas?

La pregunta extraño un poco al hombre.

A que viene esa pregunta

Eso quiere decir que no hay nada que les interese a ustedes los saiyayin que no sea pelear – Bulma ni siquiera espero la respuesta de Vegeta, con sus simples expresiones supo la respuesta – No entiendo como Milk soporta a Gokú…

¿Por qué esa actitud conmigo? – pregunto repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a la chica

Eh… - la tomo por desconcierto que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y no saber que contestar…

Eres una mujer muy extraña – dijo él preparándose para levantarse

¿Adonde vas?

No tengo razón para estar aquí

Bulma lo vio levantarse, muchos pensamientos atravesaron su mente, no podía dejar que se fuera… no podría atreverse de nuevo a intentarlo…

¿Yo no lo soy?

La pregunta desconcertó a Vegeta ¿Ella¿Quedarse por ella?

Y mañana, mañana, mañana

Si tú me dices que no sientes nada

Te diré que no me importa

Todavía hay más mañanas

¿Tú quieres que te acompañe¿para que¿Por qué?

Por que me agradas

Las preguntas y la respuesta resonaron en la cabeza de los dos, como si las palabras fueran desconocidas y no le encontraran sentido, repitiéndolas para asegurarse de darle el significado correcto.

Están listos para ordenar – interrumpió un mesero

Si – dijo Bulma sin ceremonia buscando lo primero que encontrara en el menú para pedir…

Y ¿usted caballero? – le pregunto al aun confundido Vegeta

Lo mismo – contesto sin siquiera saber que le traerían… sus pensamientos aun estaban inmersos en aquellas palabras

El mesero se retiro dejándolos de nuevo solos, Bulma tomo un poco del agua que tenían en la mesa mientras que su acompañante tomaba de nuevo su asiento…

¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo sin entender aun esas palabras

¿Qué soy para ti?

¿Qué? – dijo desconcertándose más

Bulma ya no pudo controlar el rubor de sus mejillas por todo lo que decía, que vergonzoso que ella tuviera que a sincerarse de aquellos sentimientos.

¿Qué acaso ustedes hablan otro idioma? Quiero decir que me gustas – la declaración enmudeció a Vegeta, Bulma tomo como respuesta su reacción – pero por lo visto no tiene caso…

Ella se levanto con toda la categoría que la identifica

Come lo que quieras, cárgalo a la cuenta – dijo ella arrojándole una tarjeta a la mesa y retirándose…

Salio y subió a su auto sin voltear en ningún momento, siempre firme hacia adelante, manejo por la carretera tratando que el viento enfriara su cabeza… después de unos momentos logro relajarse y darse ánimos

Por lo menos ya podré dormir tranquila

Llego a su casa, se dirigió directamente al laboratorio… mantener su mente ocupada le haría bien… pero al entrar supo que no seria así

¿Qué…? – dijo sorprendida de ver al hombre que hace unos momentos había despedido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El problema con ustedes las mujeres humanas es que se complican demasiado las cosas – dijo acercándose

Ahora era ella quien se intimidaba por la decisión de aquel guerrero… No, no era por que era un guerrero, o un príncipe… se intimidaba porque era el sueño que la perturbaba al dormir…

Y mañana, mañana, mañana

Que salga el sol y estemos los dos

Enamorados de la mano

Te diré que hay más mañana que otra vez

¿Qué es lo que piensas? – pregunto en un salto de valentía, evitando que el latido de su corazón interfiriera con el razonamiento de su mente

Ni siquiera se molesto en contestar la pregunta, se acerco con determinación tomándola del rostro para darle un beso, un beso tan apasionado que por un momento se dejaron ir en él… en aquel acto de unión… los segundos fueron deliciosamente eternos.

Espera – dijo ella haciéndole caso a su mente y separándose de él - ¿Quién te crees? – dijo levantando la mano para golpearlo…

Era obvio que no lograría su objetivo… al momento de detener su mano el instante se congeló¿Qué podría pasar ahora?

¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – dijo ella tan confundida como él estuvo

¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú?

¿Qué pretendía ella? Fue de las preguntas que nunca se hizo… Si, ya sabia que él era quien le quitaba el sueño, que casi todo de él era de su agrado, y que esa mañana había decidido decirlo… pero ¿y después¿Qué era lo que esperaba con esa declaración?

¿Qué él dijera lo mismo? Y si así fuera¿y luego? Era la primera vez que no planeaba las cosas…

¿Cómo era posible¿Una científica tan inteligente como ella había pasado de largo el detalle de… "y después"? Lo único que se le ocurrió contestar fue:

No lo sé – confeso ella, sintiéndose completamente expuesta

Habrá que improvisar – dijo él sin inmutarse

¿Qué pasaba por los pensamientos de aquel hombre? Que importaba, otra característica de esta complicada mujer era la decisión sin importarle que pensaran los demás.

¿Qué te parece esto? – dijo ella quien esta vez le robo un beso…

La mano que se levanto con indignación se dirigió a su cabello para acariciarlo seguida de la otra que se dirigió a su espalda… robándole otro beso… y otra caricia…

Tú, que me miras sin pizca de nada

Solo logro arrancarte palabras

Y enloqueces mis sentidos

Con tus formas cual destino

El de no poder ser viento

Y enredarme en todo tu cuerpo

¿Seria necesario explicación? Un hombre sin miedo a nada, con un gran orgullo y vanidad, con decisión de lo que quería al igual que ella… era de esperarse que tal atracción terminara solo por consumarse… la verdadera cuestión es ¿En que terminó tal declaración¿Cambio algo a partir de ese hecho? Bulma seria sensible y abnegada, Vegeta se volvería responsable y respetuoso…

¡Por supuesto que no!

Aunque personas como ellas no cambien tan drásticamente es imposible mantener al margen los sentimientos, a fin de cuentas humanos o _saiyayin_ambos sienten…

Cuando el alba apareció, fue como si las cosas volvieran a su habitual naturaleza, como si el día anterior hubiera sido omitido de la historia de sus vidas… por lo menos eso querían pensar.

Oh tu, sabe dios que es lo que te dio

Para provocar tanto amor

Sabe Él si alguna vez

Tu magia me hará bien

Y mañana, si hay mañana lo sabré

Vegeta había preferido olvidar el suceso, él no podía permitirse comenzar una relación amorosa, esas cosas solo causan problemas y distracción, su único y principal objetivo era ser el más poderoso guerrero y derrotar a Gokú, recuperar su orgullo de príncipe de los saiyayin. Bulma era quien no sabia que pensar…

La actitud de Vegeta era muy diferente de la que había decidido tomar Bulma, ella quería descubrir, cuestionarse y cambiar las cosas, una declaración así no puede quedar en el aire…

Muchas fueron las veces que intento acercarse de nuevo a Vegeta, pero este siempre la evadía, y las obligaciones de la Corporación no ayudaban mucho… no se rindió en desaprovechar la única oportunidad que tuvo después de casi 5 semanas.

Aprovecho la ocasión de escaparse temprano de la oficina, habían sido días de mucho trabajo y el día al fin se presento… Llego rápidamente a su casa, ya había planeado que preguntar y que decir… camino decidida por el jardín hasta encontrarlo… como siempre entrenando…

Enserio que no sabes hacer otra cosa – dijo retadoramente al presentarse

Mmm – expreso mientras se disponía a retirarse

Huyes de mi

Voy a bañarme – dijo el tratando de no detenerse

Pensé que lo saiyayin lo le tenían miedo a nada, pero ya me di cuenta de que eres un cobarde… - Bulma más que confundida estaba molesta…

¿Alguien la culparía? Expreso sus sentimientos y él no le había dado ni las gracias…

Vegeta siguió caminando sin poner atención a la enérgica mujer.

¿me vas a ignorar? – dijo indignada siguiéndolo

Haces demasiado escándalo mujer

¿Escándalo? Eres un desconsiderado, lo que pasó cuenta en algo, no puedes decirme que es lo que piensas…

¿Qué quieres de mí? – dijo deteniéndose abruptamente y volteando hacia ella.

¡Que me digas que es lo que sientes por mí!

Vegeta no pensó encontrar a través de las reclamaciones, lagrimas en los ojos azules…

Su enfado por la escandalosa mujer se esfumó, no importa que tan duro sea su corazón, tenia demasiado tiempo de vivir con los humanos… y eso nació en él, la humanidad.

Cerro los ojos un momento, ya no podía darle largas al asunto…

Pienso que eres una mujer fuerte, y valiosa… - dijo mientras acariciaba aquella blanca y delicada piel

Solo eso – dijo ella esperando las palabras mágicas…

Y mañana, mañana, mañana

Si despierto al despuntar el alba

Iré a buscarte alguna parte para confesarte

Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada… - dijo acercándose a su rostro para besarla tiernamente

Tan diferente de aquella vez que la beso con pasión, esta vez en aquel beso se encontraba ternura… era lo que nunca hubiera pensado que haría Vegeta.

No tuvo que decir más, ninguna palabra hubiera expresado tanto como el acto que realizó. Sin más ceremonia Vegeta se dispuso a retirarse.

Si me ofreciste algo… - menciono Bulma débilmente, Vegeta se detuvo y volteo a verla – me diste un hijo…

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de él, primero con confusión, después con un sentimiento que lleno todo su ser, y que era la primera, y tal vez única vez, que lo sentía.

Espero seas mejor padre que pareja…

Menciono la peli-azul antes de tomar camino.

Bulma – la detuvo

Ella volteo, sabia que quizá seria la única vez que hablarían tan sinceramente, si aun no se había dicho todo no podía irse… Vegeta ni siquiera tuvo que pronunciar palabra, Bulma contemplo en los profundos ojos negros algo que nunca nadie volvería a ver tan sinceramente. No se contuvo y corrió de nuevo hacia a el para abrazarlo fuertemente, tan fuerte como para que no hubiera necesidad de volver a hacerlo…

De nada… - pronuncio ella acurrucándose en sus hombros…

Y mañana, mañana, mañana

Si tú me dices que no sientes nada

Te diré que no me importa

Todavía hay más mañanas

Y mañana, mañana, mañana

Que salga el sol y estemos los dos

Enamorados de la mano

Te diré que hay más mañana que otra vez

FIN


End file.
